1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a fuel cell stack monitoring system and, more particularly, to a monitoring system for a fuel cell stack that employs an aggregator device at each end of the stack for collecting optical signals and by-passing malfunctioning optical signal devices to determine measured parameters of the fuel cells or group of fuel cells in the stack.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Hydrogen is a very attractive fuel because it is clean and can be used to efficiently produce electricity in a fuel cell. A hydrogen fuel cell is an electro-chemical device that includes an anode and a cathode with an electrolyte therebetween. The anode receives hydrogen gas and the cathode receives oxygen or air. The hydrogen gas is dissociated in the anode side catalyst to generate free protons and electrons. The protons pass through the electrolyte to the cathode. The protons react with the oxygen and the electrons in the cathode side catalyst to generate water. The electrons from the anode cannot pass through the electrolyte, and thus are directed through a load to perform work before being sent to the cathode.
Proton exchange membrane fuel cells (PEMFC) are a popular fuel cell for vehicles. The PEMFC generally includes a solid polymer electrolyte proton conducting membrane, such as a perfluorosulfonic acid membrane. The anode and cathode electrodes (catalyst layers) typically include finely divided catalytic particles, usually platinum (Pt), supported on carbon particles and mixed with an ionomer. The catalytic mixture is deposited on opposing sides of the membrane. The combination of the anode catalytic mixture, the cathode catalytic mixture and the membrane define a membrane electrode assembly (MEA). Each MEA is usually sandwiched between two sheets of porous material, a gas diffusion layer (GDL), that protects the mechanical integrity of the membrane and helps in uniform reactant and humidity distribution. The part of the MEA that separates the anode and cathode flows is called the active area, and only in this area the water vapors can be freely exchanged between the anode and cathode. MEAs are relatively expensive to manufacture and require certain humidification conditions for effective operation.
Several fuel cells are typically combined in a fuel cell stack to generate the desired power. For example, a typical fuel cell stack for a vehicle may have two hundred or more stacked fuel cells. The fuel cell stack receives a cathode input reactant gas, typically a flow of air forced through the stack by a compressor. Not all of the oxygen is consumed by the stack and some of the air is output as a cathode exhaust gas that may include water as a reaction by-product. The fuel cell stack also receives an anode hydrogen reactant gas that flows into the anode side of the stack. The stack also includes flow channels through which a cooling fluid flows.
A fuel cell stack includes a series of bipolar plates (separators) positioned between the several MEAs in the stack, where the bipolar plates and the MEAs are positioned between the two end plates. The bipolar plates include anode side and cathode side flow distributors (flow fields) for adjacent fuel cells in the stack. Anode gas flow channels are provided on the anode side of the bipolar plates that allow the anode reactant gas to flow to the respective MEA. Cathode gas flow channels are provided on the cathode side of the bipolar plates that allow the cathode reactant gas to flow to the respective MEA. One end plate includes anode gas flow channels, and the other end plate includes cathode gas flow channels. The bipolar plates and end plates are made of a conductive material, such as stainless steel or a conductive composite. After stacking, these components are typically placed under compression to minimize electrical contact resistances and to close the seals. The end plates conduct the electricity generated by the fuel cells out of the stack. The bipolar plates also include flow channels through which a cooling fluid flows.
High frequency resistance (HFR) is a well-known property of fuel cells, and is closely related to the ohmic resistance, or membrane protonic resistance, of fuel cell membranes. Ohmic resistance is itself a function of the degree of fuel cell membrane humidification. Therefore, by measuring the HFR of the fuel cell membranes of a fuel cell stack within a specific band of excitation current frequencies, the degree of humidification of the fuel cell membrane may be determined. This HFR measurement allows for an independent measurement of the fuel cell membrane humidification, thereby eliminating the need for RH sensors.
Typically, the voltage output and possibly the high frequency resistance (HFR) of every fuel cell in the fuel cell stack is monitored so that the system knows if a fuel cell voltage or a fuel cell HFR is outside of a desired range, indicating a possible failure. As is understood in the art, because all of the fuel cells are electrically coupled in series, if one fuel cell in the stack fails, then the entire stack will fail. Certain remedial actions can be taken for a failing fuel cell, as a temporary solution, until the fuel cell vehicle can be serviced. Such remedial actions include increasing the flow of hydrogen and/or increasing the cathode stoichiometry.
The fuel cell voltages and the HFR of the fuel cells are typically measured by monitoring sub-systems that include a wire connected to each bipolar plate in the stack and end plates of the stack. Therefore, a 400 cell stack will include 401 wires connected to the stack. Because of the size of the parts, the tolerances of the parts, the number of the parts, etc., it may be impractical to provide a physical connection to every bipolar plate in a stack with this many fuel cells. Therefore, there is a need in the art for a system and method for measuring cell voltage and HFR without requiring wires connected to each bipolar plate.